As wireless networks evolve and grow, there are ongoing challenges in communicating data across different types of networks. For example, a wireless network may include one or more access nodes, such as base stations, for providing wireless voice and data service to wireless devices in various coverage areas of the one or more access nodes. Air interface resources deployed by access nodes, such as resource blocks, are typically allocated between uplink transmissions, i.e. transmissions from a wireless device to an access node, and downlink transmissions, i.e. transmissions from the access node to the wireless device. With increasing numbers of wireless devices connecting to various access nodes, and various transmission modes such as multiple-input-multiple-output (MIMO) and coordinated multipoint (CoMP), it is becoming increasingly imperative to balance the resource allocation between uplink and downlink transmissions to maximize efficient usage of air-interface resources.
Overview
Exemplary embodiments described herein include systems, methods, and processing nodes selecting frame configurations based on a number of wireless devices capable of multiple uplink and/or downlink transmissions. An exemplary method for selecting a frame configuration in a wireless network includes determining a number of wireless devices within the wireless network that are capable of multiple transmissions using a first frame configuration comprising a first ratio of uplink subframes relative to downlink subframes, comparing the number with a threshold and, upon determining that the number meets the threshold, selecting a second frame configuration for each of the number of wireless devices. The second frame configuration includes a second ratio of uplink subframes relative to downlink subframes that is different from the first ratio.
An exemplary system for selecting a frame configuration in a wireless network includes a processing node and a processor coupled to the processing node. The processor configures the processing node to perform operations including determining a number of wireless devices within the wireless network that are capable of multiple uplink transmissions using a first frame configuration, comparing the number with a first threshold and, upon determining that the number meets the first threshold, selecting a second frame configuration for each of the number of wireless devices. The second frame configuration includes a greater number of downlink subframes relative to uplink subframes than the first frame configuration.
An exemplary processing node for selecting a frame configuration in a wireless network is configured to perform operations including determining a number of wireless devices within the wireless network that are capable of multiple downlink transmissions using a first frame configuration, comparing the number with a first threshold and, upon determining that the number meets the first threshold, selecting a second frame configuration for each of the number of wireless devices. The second frame configuration includes a greater number of uplink subframes relative to downlink subframes than the first frame configuration.